Just One of the Guys
by galindapopular
Summary: Coming back to school Sophopmore year, Julie just wants to be noticed. But could it be she's reaching for the notice of the wrong guy? JulieAdam, bits of ConnieGuy and TammyFulton
1. A new year, A new look

**Summary: Coming back to school sophomore year, all Julie wants is to be noticed. But could it be she's reaching for the notice of the wrong person? JulieAdam**

**Author's Note: So a while ago, someone asked in a review if I was ever going to write another JulieAdam, and you know what, I really wanted to, and it took me a while to get an idea that I really liked for one. This is what I have, if anyone's ever read Meg Cabot (The Princess Diaries) you'll recognize the formula that I'm using on this one immediately. Anyway, I hope people like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter 1: A New Year, A New Look**

I have been back at school for twenty four hours and already I want to kill somebody. And by somebody, I literally mean, just about anyone in the world. Here I was, thinking that I could come in, sophomore year and have everything start over. That was a funny joke.

Connie says I'm just being stupid. I say that that is easy for Connie to say. Connie has a boyfriend. Connie did not go to last years spring fling dance with Goldberg because he couldn't find another date. Connie did not get dumped in front of the entire school last year, because the guy she'd been dating's cheerleader exgirlfriend, and here I give you an exact quote, "Came to her senses and wants me again."

And I'm not saying that like I was in love with him or anything, or that it was even that crushing to my heart. We had only been out like twice and he wasn't even my boyfriend, but seriously, did he have to do it in the cafeteria? With everyone watching and Rick Riley sitting in the background snickering? It would have been nice if he had said, "Hey Julie, do you mind coming out in the hallway?" and then proceeded to tell me that he was getting to get back together with his ex so we couldn't see each other anymore. That is how you break up with someone Scooter Vanderbilt, not by ambushing them on their way to their table at lunch and saying their first choice came through so you're done.

And the spring fling business. It's nothing against Goldberg, he's a great guy, and I would have been happy to go with him, or any of the Ducks for that matter, but that when he asked me he said, "See Catlady, I figure, I'm not going to find a real date so what the hell?" Yes, that's nice, every girl's dream, being her chubby friend's what the hell girl! Really makes you feel beautiful. I mean, I had a good time, I always have a good time when I'm hanging out with the guys, that is until all of their dates looked at me like I had five heads because I did that trick I do where I throw the food in the air and catch it in my mouth. All the guys think this is totally cool, but Linda Carmichael (Charlie's girlfriend, a more boring and annoying person I have never met) rolled her eyes and the rest of the girls followed suit. Cassandra Peabody, who was there with Portman actually said, "Well no wonder Scooter broke up with her, she's such a dude!" I AM NOT A DUDE!

And Connie and Guy, they are so cute it makes me want to puke all over myself. Always snuggling and holding hands and making out everywhere. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that they're happy, but do they have to be happy all over my locker every morning? It's disgusting. And try though she might to make people believe that she's a virgin, I know it's not true, because she called me all giddy and squealing the morning after. All she could talk about was how great it was that she and Guy had made love. Her words not mine, because I seriously doubt there was much love making going on. Also that's a totally corny way to describe it. I believe that they had sex, but Connie's dad is like way strict about her getting in on time for her midnight curfew, so they couldn't actually do it full out like with roses and candlelight and all that stuff that Connie always said she wanted. It was more along the lines of the team went to a fourth of July party, Adam's older brother drove them and they snuck away for a half hour and did it in his backseat after downing a six pack. Very romantic, at least Connie seemed to think so. Whatever, it beats how I lost my virginity, that being it hasn't happened. Not that I'm in a rush or anything.

Is it so bad to want to be noticed? I mean I put like two weeks of planning into that outfit I wore this morning. And what did I get? Nothing, seriously, not even Portman, who I honestly believe would hit on a dog if it looked at him right, and who made a big freaking deal at that end of the year party Banks threw for us about how I have a decent rack, and I shouldn't cover it up in all that flannel. Nope, I'm wearing a miniskirt and knee high black boots, and a tight little sweater and I did my hair, and put on makeup and zilch, nadda. Well, OK, Adam said he thought I looked nice. But that's just because he's Banksie and notices everything. He's great that way. And I know that I missed out on a lot this summer, because unlike last year I wasn't allowed to come to Minneapolis and stay with Connie. This was one of my parent's conditions for letting me come to Eden Hall, I wasn't allowed to spend vacations there, I had to spend them at home in Maine with my family. So I was thinking hey, it's been three months I should have grown up and actually been a girl. But no, I come down to breakfast, late, seriously, I'm always the first one there, because I have an anal retentive streak a mile long, and I sit down and I get one grumbly, "Hey Cat," from Russ and grunts from the others. And then, eventually I got the "You look nice" from Adam. But that's it, now school's over and I'm going back to my room to mope.

"Whoa Cat, you heading out to the streets in those boots?" Ah, there it is. He just needed to pull his head out of his ass. "Not that I mind."

"Thanks Portman," I smile. "And they aren't hooker boots, the girl at the store said,"

"I'm just teasing you babe," he laughs, "you look hot. Any reason for this?"

"Just needed a change," I shrug.

"I was going to hook up with Cassandra, or was it Kathy," he starts, I roll my eyes, first day and he's already got his girls confused, "Whatever, but I'm clear for you if you're into it."

"I'll pass this time," I nod, he laughs, I know he's just teasing again. "You really like it though?"

"Sure," he smiles, "I mean, if you weren't just one of the guys, I'd hit that."

Just one of the guys, that phrase has been the bane of my existence. If I accomplish nothing else this year I will destroy this just one of the guys label.

"Julie," I look up as I walk to the dorms, Ben Forrester, my eyes light up. Ben Forrester is a senior, this year, I met him at a party Scooter took me too, he was on varsity last year, and is captain this year. Ben Forrester is also a perfect male specimen. He's tall and well built and looks a little bit like Adrian Grenier. "Hey. I think we have Chem together."

"We do," I smile, yes, I am aware how dorky it is that I am in senior chem as a sophomore. I can't help it that I'm smart, which is very helpful to my teammates, some of whom must have gotten bored when they were handing out the studious parts of your brain and got out of line.

"Cool," he nods, "Listen um, do you have a lab partner yet? I mean, I understand if you're with one of your team,"

"No one on my team is in senior lab," I laugh, "I don't have a partner."

"Great, so do you want to be partners, I swear, I definitely need the GPA boost," he smiled again, "My dad's totally up my ass about buckling down this year, and I know you're really good at science and, well, it could be fun."

"Sure," I nod, "I'd love to be partners."

"Awesome," He gives me a very cheesy thumbs up, "So, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"See you," I nod and wave as he walks away. Ha! It wasn't stupid, because even when I was good in science and in his lab last year, Ben Forrester did not ask me to be his lab partner. Last year, Ben Forrester's lab partner was Carolyn Seymour, who gets A's in science but also has a pair of D's. So, OK, that's kind of piggy, but god he's just so cute! And that was sort of the whole point of this makeover new Julie thing I'm doing, to get cute boys to notice me. And it worked because Ben Forrester asked me to be his lab partner!

* * *

"Ben Forrester is a tool," Luis shakes his head at dinner when I share my exciting news. 

"He is not," I object. "He's really nice,"

"Since when do you like Ben Forrester?" Ken asks me. God boys are so freaking clueless! "I mean, he's on varsity."

"And a tool," Luis says, "Don't forget that he's a tool." God, why did Connie have to be from the area so she doesn't room here? I need a girl's perspective on this. Suddenly without warning Bailey White sits down. Since when does Bailey White sit with us at dinner? She's Linda's best friend so like, we see her around a lot, but she never actually hung out with us.

"Hi guys," she said perkily. "Hi Julie."

"Hi," I say, still confused.

"Hey Bailey," Russ says, "Ben Forrester, what do you think of him?"

"Gorgeous," she giggles, "But kind of a tool. Why?"

"He asked me to be his lab partner," I shrug.

"Lucky!" She turns to me, "He hooks up with his lab partner every year." I smile, I know this, this is why I was so happy. Glad to have that reassurance, at least, but still, WHY IS BAILEY WHITE SITTING AT OUR TABLE? "So how was your summer?"

"Good, I spent a lot of time with my parents, which was sort of the point of going home," I say, "What about you?"

"Good, I got to stick around here," she smiles. The guys nod, and then go back to eating. Seriously, is no one going to clue me in to what the hell is going on here? "Have you guys seen Adam? He said he was going to call me but then he didn't." Adam? Wait, what?

"Uh," Portman said, as if he was trying to come up with something, "He said he had a lot of work to do."

"Yeah," the others covered. OK, so this was getting weird.

"Fine," Bailey says, taking her tray and walking away from the table.

"God she's a psycho," Ken shakes his head.

"What's going on?" I ask, still in a dizzy swirl from the whole, Bailey at the table thing.

"She and Banks hooked up a couple of times this summer," Dwayne says, Banks? Adam Banks? Can't even look me and Connie in the eye when he talks Adam Banks? He hooked up with a girl?

"And now she's like obsessed with being best friends with all of us," Russ explains.

"It's weird," Portman nodded, "Like really weird." You're telling me? I mean, I guess weirder things have happened, like for example Ben Forrester asking me to be his lab partner.

* * *

**So, there's the set up! Please review it and let me know what you think!**


	2. Lab Partners and Girlfriends

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter, I know there wasn't a whole lot to indicate that it'll be an AdamJulie, but that comes in this chapter. This really is just a whole lot of fun! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lab Partners and Girlfriends**

The next day in class I was determined to get to the bottom of this whole Adam and Bailey thing. Obviously the best way to do this, pass notes with Connie during history class. Unfortunately, Ken sits in between us in that class, or perhaps fortunately.

"Ken," I whisper to him.

"What?" He turns to me.

"Pass this to Connie," I hand him the note.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, and went on to pass it back and forth between the two of us

_So since when does Adam have a girlfriend?_

_**What? Adam has a girlfriend?**_

_Bailey White? When did that happen?_

_**She's not his girlfriend, they just hooked up a few times.**_

_Still, why didn't I know about this?_

_**You weren't here. It's not a big deal. She's totally weird anyway.**_

_I know, she sat with us at dinner last night._

_**Is she still trying to do that be friends with us thing? God, it's pathetic, I mean, you would think she would realize that after a year of us not being friends with Linda we aren't interested. Anyway, why do you care? Do you like Adam or something? I thought you were into Ben Forrester.**_

_NOO!! I don't like Adam. And I am into Ben Forrester. I just think that this is something I should know about._

**Hey, ladies, seriously, I'm trying to pay attention here.**

_**Sorry Kenny.**_

_Sorry._

**Also Julie, Ben Forrester is a tool. And nobody told you about Bailey because we were hoping that she would go the hell away.**

_BEN IS NOT A TOOL!_

_**Ben is kind of a tool Julie. I mean, he's totally hot, but well he pops his collar.**_

_So what? Guy wears sweater vests._

_**Not the same thing. And Guy's sweater vests are cute. **_

_Whatever._

"Miss Gaffney, Mr. Wu, Miss Moreau," The teacher looks over at us. "Is there something more interesting going on that I should know about?"

"No sir," Ken says and glares at us. I look at Connie and giggle.

* * *

Chem lab is heaven for me. Why do you ask? Because in Chem Lab, I get to stand in close proximity to and talk with Ben Forrester for a complete hour. Granted, it's mostly about, well, our Chem Lab project, but still. He even smells nice. The Ducks don't smell nice, they mostly smell sweaty. 

"Am I doing this right?" He asks me as he measures something out.

"Yeah, you're good." I nod. "Listen um, Ben, about our project,"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," He smiles at me, I want to melt seriously, he's so cute! "I thought maybe we could work on it tonight, you get out of practice at sixish right?"

"That's about right," I smile, "I like to shower after though." Normally this isn't true, I shower in the morning but if I'm going to be studying with Ben, I want to not smell like hockey practice. "So six thirty?"

"Sounds good," he nodded, "The senior dorms are bigger, and my roommate practically lives in the library, so my room work for you?"

"Perfect," I smile, and look over at the beaker, which is now over boiling. "Shit!" I say, wiping up the mess. I blush, obviously he now knows that I was not paying attention.

* * *

Practice is brutal, as always, I mean, Coach Orion is great and everything, but after I'm totally wiped. Except that nothing, not even the billion laps that I had to do can kill my good mood. I'm so distracted, I let a couple shots by, oops. I still stopped 95 percent of them though, and the guys know that if they give me shit about it I'll kill them. Anyway, after practice I go back to the dorm, where my room mate Janet (gag, she's seriously vile.) is already at second base with her idiot football player boyfriend. It's ok, I have a study date with Ben Forrester. So I take a shower, and then change, nothing fancy, just a pair of sort of tightish (OK really tight) jeans and a blue scoop neck tee shirt, that may or may not show off a little bit of cleavage (Ok, so a lot of cleavage.) And I walk to the senior dorm, and Ben answers the door. 

"Wow," he smiles, "Hi."

"Hi," I smile, "So, studying," he nods and moves off to the side of the door letting me in. "Um, where should I sit?"

"Bed?" He tries and gestures over, I nod and smile, sitting down and then missing and slipping, smooth Cat, way to go. He just laughs. "The floor works too." He settles in next to me. This is working out famously.

"OK," I smile and open my books. "So this problem here?" I point to one in my notebook, "I was thinking, that," I look over and just see him smiling at me. "What are you looking at?"

"God I told him a million times," he shakes his head, I look at him confused. "Scooter, I told him how crazy he was last year, the way he treated you."

"Oh," I look down embarrassed, "Yeah, that was, well,"

"He treated you like shit," oh that smile, seriously, am I still dressed? And he smells so good. "He missed out, that's for sure." He leaned in, oh my God!

"Ben, um," I stop him, as he's halfway to me, "We should really focus,"

"Julie," he laughs confidently, "If I really wanted to study, I would have suggested we meet in the library,"

"Right," I smile, "It's just, well,"

"I like you," he says, looking into my eyes, "a lot, I mean, you, you, I think you're funny and smart," he smirks, "And I'm not going lie, this new sexy little makeover you have going on, I like that too," I blush, "And I really really want to kiss you now," He leans in and kisses me, and then kisses me again, and then all of a sudden we're horizontal. I'm making out with Ben Forrester. I am making out with Ben Forrester. Julie Gaffney, just one of the guys, is making out with Ben Forrester.

* * *

So about two hours, and a million kisses, later, I emerge from the senior dorm, giddy. I just hope that Janet and her boyfriend are done. As I'm walking back, totally euphoric, because well, I just spent two hours making out with Ben Forrester, I run into who else, Bailey, who looks just a disheveled as I do. 

"Hi Julie!" She smiles and stands next to me.

"Hi," I smile at her, not because I'm particularly happy to see her or anything, I'm just like overjoyed generally.

"So, OK," she sighed, "I don't want you to think I'm a weirdo or anything," too late baby, "but Adam and I have been getting pretty serious, I mean, he just left now, and he asked me to be his girlfriend," good for Adam, "and I want us to be friends."

"OK," I nod. "So let's be friends."

"OK," she smiles, "So who were you making out with?" She raises her eyebrows.

"I wasn't," I start.

"Was it Ben Forrester?" She asks, smirking. I blush and look down. "Wow, good job. Are you going to go out?" Funny, we didn't talk about that, but I can't tell Bailey White, who just got asked out by Adam Banks that I just made out with a guy without any discussion.

"Yeah," I nod, "I mean, we're going to be spending a lot of time together anyway, being lab partners and all."

"Right," Bailey nods, "So this new way you're dressing, why?"

"Um, I just thought it would be nice for a change," I shrug. "Maybe actually be seen as a girl."

"Oh right," she nods again, she seems to do that a lot. "By anyone specific?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be seen as a girl by anyone specific?" She explains. "I mean, Ben Forrester obviously, but anyone else?" I really have no idea what she's talking about.

"Oh," I say, "The team, I guess, I mean, they treat Connie like an actual girl, and Linda so, I mean, it would be nice."

"Sure, yeah," She nodded, now smiling. She seems sweet, I wonder why the guys think she's such a psycho.

* * *

Oh that's why! Yeah, I walk into my English class and there's Adam sitting. 

"Hey," I smiled and sit down. Today, I'm wearing a red tee, and a khaki skirt. It's not revealing or anything, just pretty.

"Hi," he smiles at me. "Um, so you and Ben Forrester huh?"

"How did you know?" I look at him, slightly embarrassed, I mean, I already mentioned it to the other guys at breakfast, I wasn't embarrassed then.

"Bailey," he nods, I nod back, of course "You really like him?"

"Yeah," I say, "I do."

"He's kind of a tool," Adam shrugs, god, I'm going to kill one of them. "I was on a team with him, remember?"

"Adam, Ben's really great," I assure him, also really hot.

"Did he ask you out?" He asks me, "Or did you just make out with him."

"That's none of your business," I snap. God, why is everyone fixated on this? "I mean, you just asked Bailey out yesterday, and you guys have hooked up before."

"Yeah, well," He says, "That's because, I," he stopped, what, cake eater? Spit it out! "Look, it's different OK!"

"Fine, whatever," I sigh, and slam my books down.

"I just think it's stupid that you're all over this guy who didn't even know you existed until he saw your boobs," He whispers as class starts.

"At least he noticed at all!" I glare at him.

"Oh yeah, we don't ogle you like a piece of meat," he rolls his eyes, "so obviously none of us notice you. I told you you looked nice, and Portman tells you you have a great rack all the time!"

"Because that's the same," I nod sarcastically. "Why do you even care?"

"I just do OK?" He says.

"Fine." So, alright that was weird.

* * *

"Move please," I grumble, Guy has Connie pushed up against our lockers. They're next to each other, Germaine, Gaffney, they tend to make out here, because the people around Connie's locker aren't exactly friendly. They don't even hear me, I grab a pencil and poke Guy in the lower back with it. 

"Ow," he rubs the spot. "God, Jules, all you had to do was ask."

"Shouldn't you be in a better mood?" Connie says, "You did get some action last night. Hey, are you two going to go out?"

"I don't know," I snap, she looks hurt. Oh, now I feel bad, it's not Connie's fault.

"Sorry," she says. "Didn't you talk about it?"

"No, we just sort of did it." I shrug.

"You did it with Ben Forrester?" Guy says, completely shocked.

"No!" I say, "We made out, we didn't talk much."

"Oh," he smiles, "Hey Connie! Speaking of doing it, this weekend, I was thinking,"

"Guy," she says, calmly, putting on a false sense of maturity "I've told you, I don't like to talk about our lovemaking in front of every one."

"You two are gross," I say pulshing my chem book out of my locker and then slamming it. "And Connie, stop calling it love making. It's sex." I stomp away, looking back, I see them shrug and go back to the lockers. That it took them this long to have sex, astounds me.

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	3. Friends?

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends?**

The next few days at school are really rather unpleasant. Adam has taken to touching Bailey every spare second. They're starting to make Connie and Guy look cold. He's always got his arm around her, or they're holding hands, or of course that old high school stand by, he's got her pushed up against his locker and his tongue down her throat. Whatever, she's his girlfriend and if he wants to look stupid then that's his business. Anyway, they're new affectionate nature is making Linda whine that Charlie doesn't pay enough attention to her, which makes him grumpy, which puts him on edge at practice, which puts Orion in a bad mood, which makes us all suffer. And it's all stupid Bailey's fault.

"Hey," ah, the one thing that makes my life good, Ben, slips behind me.

"Hey," I smiled softly. He kisses me on the cheek.

"So studying tonight?" He smiles when I turn around. I smile coyly back, hugging my books to my chest. "You going to tease me Jules?"

"I can't get away with teasing you," I smile, flipping my hair behind me. I've become an expert at flirting with Ben. I'm not stupid, I watch the way the cheerleaders act around guys.

"That's right you can't," He smiles and kisses me, his tongue's more in my mouth than I would like it to be in public. I really hate PDA "So tonight?"

"You're room again?" I smile.

"See you then," He says and kisses me again. I smile.

"Bye Ben," I giggle and walk away. I round a corner and there's Adam.

"You and Benny have a nice time?" He snarls at me.

"Not as nice as you and Bailey apparently," I spit out. "You two are giving Connie and Guy a run for the most pukeworthy couple award!"

"Oh that's clever Julie," he rolls his eyes.

"I don't see what you're so upset about!" I sigh. "You didn't act this way with Scooter."

"It was different with Scooter," Adam sighs, "He wasn't using you. He took you out on dates, and,"

"Ben's not using me either," I laugh, "It's just different, we're more casual."

"Whatever," he says, "Can we be friends again? Because this verbal sparing we're doing is giving me a headache."

"OK," I smile.

"Adam," Bailey's voice comes down the hallway and she skipped over and weaved her arm through his, "Hi Julie."

"Hi Bailey." I smile.

"Bails, come on," Adam moves away from her as she tries to put her arms around him. "I mean, we're right out in the open."

"I just want to say hello," she giggles and kisses him.

"I'll just go." I say pointing down the hallway I turn back on my way down. Apparently it wasn't the being in the open that worried Adam, it was the me being there, because I doubt Bailey can breath they're so attached.

* * *

I'm barely in the door when Ben's got his arms around me and his face planted squarely on mine. It's quite a hello, I must say.

"Hi," He says when he finishes, whatever it was he was doing.

"Hi," I say, and look down.

"You seem down," He says, "Everything cool? Was practice OK?"

"It's fine I mean," I nod, "Orion's riding us, but that's not new, the teams just kinda weird right now." He smiles and sits down.

"Well, why don't you come sit here?" He taps his knee, "And tell me all about it." I smile and settle on his lap, he kisses me, my hands are comfortably settled on his neck, his on my hips. I really do love kissing him.

"Are we ever going to actually work on that project?" I raise my eyebrows, he just laughs in that casual really sexy way of his and kisses me.

"I love how cool you are," He smiles, "Like you're not all over me about anything it's awesome." We keep kissing. "It's like, you understand exactly, what a guy wants Jules."

"Exactly?" I giggle. "I don't know about it exactly."

"Are you kidding me?" He laughs and rolls me under him. "Hot girl, really fun, doesn't hassle you about stupid crap. That's what every guy wants." Stupid crap? What does he mean by stupid crap? But my mind is like totally empty all I can think about is Ben's hands and the tingly feeling I'm getting as they rub the spot on my lower back where my shirt rode up. That and the fact that he called me hot. He thinks I'm hot.

"You think I'm hot?" I giggle, ecstatically.

"Mm," He smiles, "And that you don't know how hot you are, just makes you hotter." He moves his hands up and unbuttons the top two buttons of the sweater I'm wearing. He kisses down my chest.

"Oh Ben," I groan, he keeps moving down. "Ben, Ben," I start to panic. "Ben, slow down please," he grins and starts giving slower longer kisses on my neck. Oh God it feels good! "Ben," I giggle, "I didn't mean literally."

"Right Jules," He nods, and sits up. "Sorry," he smiles, and I melt, sitting up and rebuttoning my sweater. "I got carried away. I know you're not used to this kind of thing."

"It's not like I've never done anything," I protest, "I mean there was Scooter, and there was this guy at home this summer."

"Oh I didn't mean," he laughs, "I just mean, like being friends and doing this kind of thing."

"Friends?" I say confused. "Oh yeah, I mean, it's fine, and fun too." I stand up awkwardly. "I should go. Janet'll think that I'm out all night and I'll probably walk in on her and her boyfriend naked. And I really don't want to see his ass."

"Definitely." Ben laughs. "I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I smile, "Um, see you." I walk out. Friends? That's what he meant, I guess by not hassling about stupid crap. Stupid crap, means dating.

* * *

"Maybe he just meant for now," Connie shrugs the next morning. "Like he doesn't want to rush it."

"He was trying to take my shirt off," I point out, "I don't think rushing it is what he's worried about."

"You didn't let him did you?" she says disgusted.

"No!" I say. "I mean, it's not like I didn't want to, but especially if we're just hooking up,"

"Hey," Guy comes over, and I lose my conversation partner, because Connie is too busy kissing him to talk to me. "Listen this weekend," he then notices that I'm there. "Oh, hey Julie."

"Hi," I say. "It's not like we were having a conversation or anything its fine."

"Oh, awesome," He smiles and they go back to each other. Guys are useless. Don't they ever think about anything else?

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Guy's Night

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Ha! I suceeded with Bailey. You all find her annoying, you're supposed to. Hooray for me! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Guy's Night**

Seriously, I am the lamest person in history. Friday night and I am sitting in the library. I mean, I'm not working or anything, just net surfing, because unlike many people at this school I do not have the money to keep a computer in my room. And the only reason why I don't have plans tonight is because we were supposed to have practice but in a rare act of mercy Orion gave us the night off.

**Ducksflytgthr96: Julie, you there?**

I love my friends, but they have the way lamest screen names ever. Not that I can talk really, mines not all that great. But honestly, Charlie takes Duck love to a whole new level with this baby, and they all have their numbers on the end. SO cool, I know.

**Ducksflytgthr96: Plans tonight?**  
_Catlady682: Orion gave us a reprieve please say you're not calling  
captain's practice!_  
**Ducksflytgthr96: Nah, was thinkin guys night maybe?  
**_Catlady682: So, me and Connie not invited???_  
**Ducksflytgthr96: haha, ur hysterical. Connie and Guy already opted out, in favor of whatever it is they do lately.**  
_Catlady682: gross, Linda and Bailey?_  
**Ducksflytgthr96: I said guys night. So, no Linda, and god I hope no Bailey**  
_Catlady682: Be nice, I think she's sorta sweet_  
**Ducksflytgthr96: That's cuz you weren't around this summer**  
_Catlady682: Yah, thanx for the reminder_  
**Ducksflytgthr96: so u in or out?**  
_Catlady682: In, just need to figure out a ride.  
_**Ducksflytgthr96: Maybe Ben Forrester will drive you in exchaCatlady682: Yeah, Charlie wuzzupnge for some ah "chem hw?"  
**_Catlady682: flips you the bird I'm never telling anybody anything about my life ever again._

So what if when Ben and I say we're studying together we actually end up making out? Is that such a crime? I just wish the guys weren't so obsessed with it.

**Cakeater99: hey, heard you need a ride tonight.**

Adam, again so original with the screen name. News travels so fast among our little group, it is both a blessing and a curse.

_Catlady682: yeah, since when do you have a car?_  
**Cakeeater99: don't, convinced jack to let me borrow his.**

His brother, of course. Jack Banks is extremely protective of his car, if only he knew the things that went on in it this summer, he's at college now, but still doesn't let Adam drive except when it's absolutely necessary.

_Catlady682: awesome, I call shotgun tho, I don't wanna be in that backseat. shudders_  
**Cakeeater99: why not?**  
_Catlady682: U r so clueless lol_  
**Cakeater99: Oh, u mean the Connie and Guy deflowerment?**  
_Catlady682: ding ding ding, we have a winner_  
**Cakeeater99: SWEET!!! What's my prize?**  
_Catlady682: You mean Bailey hasn't given you a prize?_  
**Cakeeater99: Funny.**  
_Catlady682: I thought so_  
**Cakeeater99: You know, she has nothing but nice things to say about all of u**  
_Catlady682: I said nothing mean! I think she's great!_  
**Cakeeater99: You're just trying to make sure you're still in shotgun.**  
_Catlady682: Guilty as charged unfortunately_  
**Cakeeater99: Haha, caught you! Alright shotgun is urs Jules, see in u in about a half hour?**  
_Catlady682: Thanx Banksie! U equals the best!_  
**Cakeater99: Yeah yeah, I no!**

I think about shutting down and decide not to. There's no rush to get ready or anything, it's just guy's night. We haven't had one since we got back to school. They're good times, usually we end up pigging out at Mickey's. It totally rocks. And Luis is iming me, meaning he is somewhere in this building, why he couldn't just come over and talk to me is beyond me.

**Miamispeedmachine22: U so suck calling shotgun like that!  
**_Catlady682: hehe, u have to sit in the place where Connie gave Guy her precious gift  
_**Miamispeedmachine22: I was thinking more I have 2 sit bitch between Goldberg and Russ, but thanx for that image  
**_Catlady682: Ur welcome_  
**Miamispeedmachine22: I was surprised u were coming, what with u and tool box being all hot heavy  
**_Catlady682: BEN IS NOT A TOOL:-o_  
**Miamispeedmachine22: Whoa! Chill w/the caps and the emoticons. Where in the library r u? We should walk back 2gether**

**ManicMoreau18: JULIE HELP!**

Poor Connie, this is probably nothing that she is turning into some kind of mondo crisis. The probably mistimed her leave in conditioner or something.

_Catlady682: Can't just got panicky im from Connie, see u in a couple_  
**Miamispeedmachine22: lol Good luck w/ that! see ya!**

_Catlady682: sup Cons?_  
**ManicMoreau18: Guy and I are doubling 2nite**  
_Catlady682: Who with? We're having guys nite so its not Charlie and  
Linda, or Adam and Bailey  
_**ManicMoreau18: Fulton and Tammy Duncan!!!!!!**

This name means nothing to me.

_Catlady682: Who?  
_**ManicMoreau18: I've told you about Tammy, she was on the team our first season? Fulton always had a crush on her  
**_Catlady682: Oh yeah, now I remember_  
**ManicMoreau18: Anyway, now she goes to school with Jesse, he suggested they go out, and whammo, all of a sudden it's a double.  
**_Catlady682: And this is a problem b/c?????_  
**ManicMoreau18: Guy and I were supposed to make love again tonight!!!!**  
_Catlady682: EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to know_  
**ManicMoreau18: You are so immature**  
_Catlady682: And stop calling it that, its weird._  
**ManicMoreau18: What do you suggest I call it?**  
_Catlady682: I don't know, SEX??? Like a normal person, anyway, what do you want me to do about your situation?  
_**ManicMoreau18: Well, c Fulton is 2 nervous 2 go just him & Tammy**  
_Catlady682: aww, cute_  
**ManicMoreau18: I nooo! Neway, I thought maybe u and Ben could go w/ them  
**_Catlady682: Can't_  
**ManicMoreau18: Y not?**  
_Catlady682: 2 reasons, 1. Ben and I aren't dating, we're just lab partners, and 2. I'm going to guys night.  
_**ManicMoreau18: Lab partners w/ benefits? That's a new one.  
**_Catlady682: I no, I kinda like it tho._  
**ManicMoreau18: Chem whore!**  
_Catlady682: Technically, Ben would be the whore, since I'm the one who's actually good at Chem.  
_**ManicMoreau18: w/e I gotta go, my man's waiting outside.**

She signs off. I probably could have asked Ben, but that would have been majorly awkward, not only asking him, but doubling with Fulton and some chick I've never met as Ben and my first date.

**PhillyPhan88: You suck calling shotgun!**

Haha, I'm driving them all nuts now!

_Catlady682: Sucks to be u Goldberg. I'll see you in a little while_.

* * *

I love guy's night. After hanging out and watching "Dude Where's My Car?" at Charlie' (An ultimate guy's night flick) we are now sitting at Mickey's and I am happily sharing a plate of chili cheese fries with Adam. And by sharing I mean, I'm eating all of them. Which is royally pissing him off, which is making me laugh hysterically.

"Julie," he says, finally pulling them away, "Christ, stop hogging. I didn't even want to share." I smile at him sweetly. "Don't give me that super sweet 'I don't know what you're talking about Adam' look of yours!"

"Adam, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," I say, frowning, "I would have ordered my own, but you insisted on sharing."

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes and reaches for his wallet, pulls out a ten and throws it on the table. "My car, let's go."

"You said you could have the car til midnight, it's only 11," I point out, I'm not ready to leave yet.

"Yeah, but by the time I drag your asses back to Eden Hall," he says, "Get Goldberg home, and then back to my house, it will be midnight." He stands up, Goldberg, Luis and Russ joining him. I stay where I am and start munching on the fries. "I'm serious Julie!"

"Make me!" I stick my tongue out.

"Sounds like a challenge to me Banksie!" Charlie laughs. Adam pulls me to my feet and we start play fighting, nothing below the waist, the guys are laughing and cheering us on until Adam pins my arms behind me, both of us laughing, when we both look up and standing in front of us, are Linda and Bailey. Immediately I shrug Adam off and I see him look at Bailey apologetically.

"Hey baby!" Charlie stands up and kisses Linda.

"Charlie," she scolds him, "You said it was guys night."

"Uh it is guys night," he says confused, "See the guys." He gestures to everyone.

"Um, unless Julie had a procedure done over the summer," Linda says, smirking at me, "Then it is clearly not guys night." God, what a bitch.

"Julie is one of the guys," Averman pipes up and smiles at me.

"I wasn't talking to you," Linda snaps. I stare back at Linda, but then glance over and I see Bailey looking at Adam with a questioning and upset look.

"I sort of invited myself along," I say explaining, the guys all stare at me, "Ben was hanging out with his friends tonight and Connie and Guy are having a date night, and then I overheard Portman and Luis talking about going to Charlie's and I sort of asked if I could tag along." I shrug, as the guys stare at me speechless. Julie Gaffney justifying herself to Linda Carmichael, they probably expected to see pigs fly before they saw that. But I'm just trying to get Adam out of trouble because Bailey looks like she's really mad at him. Though I can't quite figure out why.

"Oh," Bailey says quietly and she and Linda look at each other and start giggling. Great, so now I'm that stupid Tom Boy who is so pathetic she has to butt in where she's not wanted even with her own friends. They sit down at a booth on opposite sides and Charlie and Adam grudgingly join them.

"So," Russ says, glancing over at them. "I guess we don't have to leave yet." I nod, and everyone starts laughing. There's this icky feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Why is Adam willing to be late for curfew for her and not for me? Then I answer my own question. She's his girlfriend.

* * *

After we eat we walk out. Adam's still taking me Luis and Russ, since he has to drive Bailey back anyway. I'm now oh so joyfully sitting bitch in the backseat. My shotgun status obviously compromised by the giggling lovey dovey kissing girl who seems to have permanently attached to his hip. I'm starting to see why the guys think she's so vile.

"And I was thinking," oh she speaks, its like nails on a chalkboard, "Maybe we should go out just the two of us, tomorrow."

"Sure Bails," He nods, we can tell he's trying to get her to shut up. "Whatever."

"OW!" Bailey says grabbing her ear, where Luis has flicked it violently. The backseat erupts in to laughter. "What was that for?" She turns around.

"It's an old Duck tradition," Luis nods, "Whoever's in shotgun gets their earflicked incessantly." He does it again, and we all laugh. There is no such tradition. He just wants to drive Bailey crazy. I appreciate this impulse. Once we arrive at school, we all climb out of the car, and walk away, I move slower and I see them get out of the car, Adam has his arm around Bailey and he's walking her back to the dorm. They look really sweet like that actually. I keep reminding myself that I've got a pretty good thing going too.

"Hey Julie," Kenny and Portman obviously just got back, because they run over and sandwich me. I laugh. "Good cover tonight with the bitch twins!" Portman puts his arm around me playfully and gives me a squeeze.

"Thanks guys," I laugh. "God, I can't believe they showed up! Linda has to know that guys night always ends at Mickey's!"

"She does," Kenny rolled his eyes, "That's why they came I'm sure. I doubt 'Bails' was thrilled that Adam spent their first Friday night as a couple, with," Portman shoots him a look, "With the team."

"My littlest bash brother has a point there," Portman nodded, "Why aren't you back at your room yet Cat?"

"I'm avoiding," I shrug, "Janet informed me that Friday's are fuck days for her and boyfriend."

"That's lovely," Kenny snorts.

"Oh isn't it though," I sigh. "So it's late, I'm sure they're done, but I think I'm going to take my time getting back, you know, just in case."

"Friday's are fuck days," Portman nods. "I think I'll start using this policy." We roll our eyes, sure he talks a big game, but the only non virgins among us are Connie and Guy. Unless I missed something else over the summer.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	5. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Girl Talk**

So on Monday, I let Connie gush, all about the date. Apparently, Fulton and Tammy had a very nice time, and it didn't stop her and Guy from enjoying their planned activity for the night.

"You should have seen them," She squeals, "They were so shy and sweet. I'd never seen Fult like that!"

"It sounds nice," I'm totally distracted. Ben waves at me from his table, and I wave absently back. We both got A's on our first Chem quiz, so he's pretty happy. Its fine for me, it's kind of normal. Also last night, I sort of let him feel me up. So he's kind of happy about that too.

"What's going on with you two?" She finally asks. "Any movement on the friends thing?"

"No," I shake my head, "I'm afraid to bring it up again truthfully. It's not like I mind making out with him,"

"Yeah, I noticed that this morning," Connie giggles. I blush, Ben sort of greeted me quite affectionately this morning, while Connie and I were sitting outside. I didn't mind, even though I'm usually not into PDA, because Connie totally deserves seeing it, after the past two years of me being cut off for random makeouts with Guy. Bailey and Linda walk past our table and Bailey looks over smugly at me and then smiles, whispering something to Linda. They both laugh and keep walking.

"God, what is with that girl?" I say, stabbing my fork into my brownie. Connie shrugs. "She completely hates me for no reason."

"Not no reason," Connie shrugs. I stare at her.

"What?" I say.

"You're friends with the guys," she says casually, "She'd give anything to be friends with them. She told me so this summer."

"What were you two best friends or something this summer?" I ask, I can't even figure out why I'm so paranoid about Bailey White.

"Hardly," she snorts, "she was just around a lot, we talked. Well, mostly she talked." She rolls her eyes, "Don't freak Jules, she's a total nutcase. We were at this one party, and she literally grabbed my drink out of my hands." She looked livid at the memory. "Apparently I was poisoning my body."

"I've seen you drunk," I laugh, "Maybe she didn't do you such a disservice." I look down. "On Friday, I was really jealous of her."

"Because of Adam?" She says, almost hopefully.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "Maybe I was just jealous of the fact that like she has a boyfriend, who takes her out on dates."

"You're not jealous of me?" Connie pouts jokingly.

"Oh I'm completely jealous of you," I laugh. "I've always wanted my boyfriend to sneak me out of my house to go have sex on a children's soccer field!"

"Shh," she said, "Come on, I told you that in confidence!"

"Think of those poor little kids Connie," I shake my head, "Who had to play soccer on that field the next morning!"

"It's not like I left my underwear there or anything!" She grumbles, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm just not going to tell you about it anymore." She says defiantly.

"Promise?" I look at her and stick out my tongue.

* * *

"Hey," Adam says as I sit down in English, "Sorry about Friday." 

"It wasn't your fault," I shrug, just your annoying girlfriend. "You could've honored my shotgun call though." I tease him. He laughs.

"Hey Adam," Bailey sits down next to him. I didn't even know she was in this class.

"Hey Bails," they kiss. She doesn't even say hi to me. I hate her.

"I convinced them to change my seat, isn't it awesome!" She giggles.

"Yeah, babe," Adam smiles, "It's pretty great." They kiss again. Gag me. "I had fun on Saturday."

"Me too," she says, again with the stupid giggle. There's nothing in the world worse than a couple.

* * *

After English comes Chem. Ah Chem, most glorious class of them all. I'm headed in the direction of the lab when I feel myself getting pulled away and then Ben pulls me close and kisses me. 

"Ben," I say, "Come on we're already late."

"I thought we could ditch," he smiles, "We got A's, let's celebrate." His hands slip down onto my ass and he kisses me again. Ah, I can't say no, I can't cut class though!

"I don't ditch class, Ben," I mutter unconvincingly. He laughs, why is he always laughing at me?

"Come on, we'll go for a drive," He whispers, "Backseat, it'll be fun!"

"I can't," I say, I kiss him again, "I'll see you tonight though?" I pull away.

"Oh you bet," he smiles. I look over my shoulder and smile at him. See, I hate couples, but me and Ben aren't a couple, we're friends, so much better.

* * *

After practice I decide that I very badly need a net surfing session, unfortunately for me I sign on in the library and the first person to im, stupid Bailey. 

_HeyBails915: Hey!_

Alright I'll give her something, that screen name is adorable!

**Catlady682: Hi  
**_HeyBails915: I wanted to say sry bout Friday  
_**Catlady682: What about?**

I am not going to let her know that she upset me. She doesn't deserve that.

_HeyBails915: The way Linda and I just crashed and the way she talked to you  
_**Catlady682: Oh, no big deal. I mean, I'm not a guy, so I could see the confusion.  
**_HeyBails915: Yeah. Look r u ok w/ this me and Adam thing?  
_**Catlady682: Um, why wouldn't I be?  
**_HeyBails915: I dunno, you just seem really edgy about it_

How does she know I'm edgy about it? She doesn't even know me! Maybe I'm just like this all the time. God I hate her. Oh, thank God, Connie signed on.

**Catlady682: Guess who thinks I'm being "edgy?"  
**_ManicMoreau18: Um, me?  
_**Catlady682: Very funny, no, Bailey  
**_ManicMoreau18: You have been really snippy Jules._

Snippy? SNIPPY!

**Catlady682: I have NOT!  
**_ManicMoreau18: Ok, right there, perfect example.  
_**Catlady682: Yeah, but it has nothing to do with her.  
**_ManicMoreau18: Right, its about Ben and his whole friends w/ benefits thing  
_**Catlady682: Exactly! It has nothing to do with her and Adam sucking face all the time. Except for that I hate PDA in general, its nothing personal to HER!**

_HeyBails915: Julie? R u still there?_

Crap!

**Catlady682: Yeah sry, I was talking to Connie. No I'm totally fine with you and Adam. I think u guys make a great couple.**

LIES! I hate you, you're a bitch, and stupid, and stop putting your tongue in my friend's mouth before I kill you. You talk too much and you're controlling. Adam's sweet and mild mannered. He needs someone to coax him out of his shell, not shove him around until he does what she wants.

_HeyBails915: Good, so we're friends._

I wouldn't go that far, but I can't have Adam all mad at me because I was mean to his girlfriend. Even if she is totally wrong for him.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Overhearing and Visions

**Author's Note: Just letting everyone who reads my stories know, I'm starting a new semester today! I'm totally psyched, except that I've got a pretty heavy course load, so there's a good chance I won't update as much as I usually do. I apologize in advance for this, I am going to try to do once a week per story at least. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I reallly appreciate the feedback! Also, um, the end of this one gets a little weird, but I think its pretty funny, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Overhearing and Visions**

One of the major perks of going to a super snotty fancy private school is that there are four formals. I'm not even kidding, underclassmen only get to go to three, because you know, we don't get to go to Prom, unless we're invited, and OK, I know its only September but I'm keeping my fingers crossed for it. I mean, Ben and I are really getting along. However right now, Connie and I are shopping for dresses for The Fall Ball. It happens homecoming weekend, and I have every intention of looking completely hot. Especially since I now have this theory that when we're dancing together, and the lights are all low, and everything, Ben will see how crazy it is, and finally ask me to be his girlfriend. Not that I really mind the friends with benefits thing. I mean, its pretty great. Every single girl is jealous of me, because well, I get to make out with the hottest guy in school, and if I wanted to (or if anyone would ask me) I could totally go out with someone else. Not that I want to, because I totally like Ben. Although I can't help noticing that even Portman has asked one of his girls to be his girlfriend. It was Karen, apparently he tried to put his hand up her skirt but then she punched him and said that if he even wanted to think about that he had to take her out for at least one dinner, maybe a movie, and probably quite a few more dates before he could put his hand anywhere near her, well she used a word that I won't use. He said that he totally respected this display, particularly her word choice, and then asked her out immediately. Apparently she still won't let him stick his hand up her skirt. To which I say, good for Karen, I'm pretty sure that if Ben tried to stick his hand up my skirt, I'd probably just let him, because I kind of lose my senses when we're making out.

"What about this one?" Connie holds up a simple black dress.

"I think it would look great on you," I nod. And it really will, because Connie totally has a whole Audrey Hepburn thing going on, those big eyes, and that long silky dark hair. She smiles, and goes over to the dressing room. "What about blue?" I say looking over at this one dress.

"If you're think about that blue sparkly one?, She shouted, "With the V neck and the side slit, I really think that would be a bad move. It's a little slutty." I look at the dress that Connie's referring to. I don't think it looks slutty at all, but I am still new at this girly girl thing.

"Oh," I say putting it back. And then I look at another one, this one is short, not like micro mini short, but above the knee. Its red, which, you know is sexy, and from the look of the material its pretty clingy. Connie emerges, and I was right, she _so _looks like Audrey Hepburn. "Yes! Get that one." I smile she nods.

"And I like the red," she nods at mine, "That'll look good with your hair." I smile.

"And I heard that he doesn't even like her that much," We stop, overhearing voices that sound familiar.

"I feel bad for her," Another one says, "I mean, I would never have gone near Adam Banks, because it's so obvious that he only likes one person!" Oh my God! These girls are talking about Bailey and Adam!

"I know, but I mean we all know that _she" _This time the voice is obviously saying something about someone other than Bailey. "Has no interest in him. I mean, you've seen her lately right?" And then they giggle and walk away, right past us and then one of them looks at us, her eyes practically bulging out, and pretends she didn't see us. Nice try.

"Let's get out of here," Connie says, going back in changing in to her clothes and then hanging up the dress, we walk out.

"Connie," I say as we're sitting in her car, "Who were they talking about? I mean, Bailey, and Adam, but who was the other she?" She looks surprised by this question.

"It could be anyone I guess," she says quickly. "Let's go to my house, my mom's making tacos."

"I can't," I say, "Ben and I are studying tonight."

"Oh," she says quietly.

"No, actually studying," I explain, "In the library, we have a lab report due tomorrow."

"Alright," she nods, slightly more perky. But something keeps gnawing at me. They said that Adam didn't even like Bailey that much. How is that possible? How can you make out that much with someone you don't even like?

* * *

"I was looking for you at dinner time," Ben says, as I sit flipping through my notes from the lab we did two days ago. "Where were you?" 

"Hm?" I look at him and then focus, "Oh um, Connie and I went shopping. Um, for Fall Ball."

"Right," he smiles, "So, who are you going with?" My eyes get really big, um, YOU! Duh! We've only been like making out constantly for two weeks, I mean, I get it, you don't do the boyfriend thing, but um, the least you could do is take me to a freaking dance.

"Oh, well," I say quietly, "No one yet, I'll probably end up uh, just going with one of the guys."

"Sure," He says, "Or you could go with me." I smile. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a date yet."

"No date," I shake my head. "I'd love to go with you."

"Ok," he smiles. "It'll be fun."

"Well we always have fun," I smile at him and he leans in and kisses me. "Ben, um, I was thinking,"

"Mm," He nods.

"Maybe, this weekend, we could," I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this, I just need to find the right words. "Maybe we could hang out. Just you know, the two of us."

"I like the sound of that," He smiles again. "Where do you suggest we hang out?"

"Maybe at like a restaurant," I shrug, "Or the movies, or something."

"That sounds an awful lot like a date Jules," He laughs and shakes his head. "I thought we had an agreement about that kind of thing,"

"I know but," I sigh, figures, "I thought that maybe we could be more than friends."

"We already are more than friends," He smiles, God I love his smile, "I mean, the stuff I do with you, I don't do with my other friends. I just don't like labels, that's all." So, I guess I can respect that.

* * *

"Tool," I swear, I will take my hands put them around Luis's neck and squeeze until his head pops. "I'm sorry, its total bullshit. If I'm just hooking up with a girl, I _tell _her that that's what it is. None of this I don't believe in labels stuff." 

"But what if it's true?" I say, looking back and forth between him and Ken. "Look, I just need to vent this OK?"

"Julie," Ken says, "I know you like him, but we all kind of agree that he's treating you like crap."

"You've been talking about me?" I glare at the two of them and Luis shrugs, pulling the old baseball cap he keeps on his bed post. It's this disgusting old Dodger's cap that one of his uncle's gave him or something. I don't know. He's like in love with the thing. Anyway, he puts it on my head. "What is this?"

"The hat will bring you wisdom," He smiles, "It will bring you the good sense to end it with the Tool."

"Ben is not a tool!" I say, "And I doubt this disgusting old hat will bring me wisdom Luis!"

"My Uncle Benny, said that when he used to wear that hat every day, he got a vision," Luis says shortly, as if I have offended some deeply held religious belief of his. "He said that Babe Ruth came to him in a dream,"

"I don't care!" I cut him off, and take the hat off and throw it at him. We just sit glaring at each other for a few minutes.

"Is that your Uncle who plays for the Dodgers?" Kenny finally asks, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah," Luis nods, "I get my speed from him."

"I'm sure you do," I sigh, "Hey, while Connie and I were shopping, we heard something really weird. Does Adam like someone other than Bailey?"

"Who said it?" Kenny says almost panicky.

"Just these two girls," I shrug, "Why?"

"No reason," Luis says, and then lets out a really fake yawn. "Julie, it's getting late."

"Fine whatever," I say walking out. I can't help thinking, I really want to know who that other girl is. Or do I? I kind of, really hope it's me! Which is totally weird, because I so don't see Adam that way! Or do I?

The next morning, Luis is really mad at me. I'm not really sure why, but he is. So when I get to history early, I asked Kenny. Apparently Luis's family puts a lot of stock in his Uncle's vision of Babe Ruth because it like revealed his destiny of being a pro baseball player or something. So that I dissed Luis's stupid attachment to his smelly old Dodgers hat really hurt his feelings. So I guess I should apologize. I'll do that, maybe, if Luis apologizes for calling Ben a tool all the time.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Losing It

**Author's Note: Just a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it. Glad people like where the story is going! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Losing it!**

Lunch time, and I'm under the football bleachers with Ben. Apparently this is where guys like Ben take girls who aren't OK with making out in the cafeteria. He's actually being very sweet.

"So did you get a dress for this weekend?" He asks and kisses me.

"Mmhmm," I mumble as he kisses down my neck and chest, "Ben," I whimper, "Ben, can I ask you something?"

"What's up Jules?" He asks and then goes back to my neck.

"Do you have any other um, friends, right now?" He pulls away and sighs. Crap, maybe I shouldn't have asked that. "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"Jules, I've been really upfront with you right?" I nod. "Have I lied, or led you on, or anything?" I shake my head. "So what makes you think that I'm fooling around with anyone else?"

"Nothing, I guess," I shrug, "I guess I'm just being stupid." He kisses me again.

"Its OK," he says, "Like I could stay mad at a girl like you." I giggle, ew, I'm acting like Bailey. He runs his hands down my back, and then cups my butt. "Oh God I love you ass Jules."

"Excuse me?" I laugh, as he kisses me.

"I love how little and firm it is," his hands resting on it, "Its round and tight,"

"Mm," I nod and kiss him, "That's enough discussion of my ass for now K?"

"Sure," He laughs and we keep kissing. That was really weird.

* * *

"Hi Julie," Linda smiles sarcastically at me, while I'm brushing my hair in the bathroom.

"Hi," I say in the same tone.

"Are you going to fall ball?" She says. I nod. Use as few words as possible, that way I won't say something I'll regret later. "Who with?"

"Ben," I shrug. She smiles knowingly.

"Of course," she says, "Bailey and I were shopping yesterday. She got the most beautiful dress. Adam's going to love her in it." I sigh loudly. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I look at her, "I'm just surprised, doesn't buying a dress qualify as mollifying the commercialist establishment?" I stomp out. How does Linda know about Adam?

* * *

"At least she doesn't sit with us at meals anymore," Dwayne says that night at dinner after Bailey walked right past our table and shot me the dirtiest of all the dirty looks she's ever given me.

"Thank Julie for that one," Portman laughs, Karen's sitting with us and he's got his arm draped around her casually. "What'd you do to her Cat?"

"Who knows?" I shrug.

"Bailey's just a bitch," Karen says. "I roomed with her last year." Hah! It's not just me.

"Be nice Kar," Portman kisses her on the cheek. I like them, they're sort of fun, and well, she's really nice. Not like Linda and Bailey.

"Jules," Ben stops by the table, "Can I talk to you?"

"Um, yeah sure," I say and walk out with him. I look back and I notice the guys glaring at him. Seriously, they're as bad as Bailey. "What's up?"

"Listen, I know you were really looking forward to this weekend, and," He shuffles his feet, "I'm sorry, but I can't go."

"What?" I stammer. "But I already bought,"

"I know," he said, "But I have to go home, and, well, I'm really sorry Jules."

"Its OK, I guess," I say quietly, "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, "Its my sister's birthday, and I sort of forgot is all. So we're cool?"

"Sure," I nod, "I should get back."

"You're the best," He kisses me, "I'll see you later?"

"I have a lot of work to do tonight," I shrug, so I'm lying, who cares? "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he nods, as I walk away. I plop back down.

"What did the too…" Luis stops himself, "Ben want?"

"He's going home this weekend," I say quietly, "So now we're not going to the dance." I cross my arms. I look around the table.

"Sorry Cat," Ken mumbles, "We all already have dates."

"Of course you do," I mumble. "I guess I'm staying in."

* * *

So now I'm sitting in the library, sitting just clicking on stuff, hoping for some miracle to happen.

**Cakeeater99: Hey  
**_Catlady682: Hey  
_**Cakeeater99: I heard that Ben bailed  
****Cakeeater99: That sucks**

How observant Adam. Yes it does suck.

_Catlady682: Yeah, whatever.  
_**Cakeeater99: I would take u, u no, if  
**_Catlady682: U have 2 take Bailey, I no  
_**Cakeeater99: Yeah, Julie I gotta go  
**_Catlady682: Oh right sure.  
_**Cakeeater99: Bailey just got here, I'll talk 2 u 2morrow tho.  
**_Catlady682: Sure, see you then._

I hate this day!!!!!

**ManicMoreau18: All set for this weekend?  
**_Catlady682: No  
_**ManicMoreau18: Why? What's wrong?  
**_Catlady682: Ben has to go home for his sister's birthday so now I'm not going  
_**ManicMoreau18: But you HAVE to go!  
**_Catlady682: Yeah, w/out a date? I don't think so!  
_**ManicMoreau18: Bring one of the guys  
**_Catlady682: All have dates  
_**ManicMoreau18: What about Jesse?  
**_Catlady682: Huh?  
_**ManicMoreau18: He'd probably want to come, and he obviously doesn't have a date because he doesn't go to Eden Hall!  
**_Catlady682: Ah! You're brilliant! I wasn't even thinking of someone out of school.  
_**ManicMoreau18: Yes I am brilliant, aren't I?  
**_Catlady682: You didn't come up with that did you?  
_**ManicMoreau18: No, Tammy told Fulton that Jesse was saying he missed hanging out w/everyone  
**_Catlady682: Whatev, beats skipping.  
_**ManicMoreau18: That it does, that it does**

Jesse said he'd totally be up for it which so totally rocks, because now I don't have to skip. Having friends like mine is definitely the best part of my life.

* * *

Can't I have one moment of happiness without it being squashed? Jesse's girlfriend said that she doesn't want him going to some dance where there'll be snotty rich girls all over him. What does she think? I'm just going to let every girl in the school hit on my date? Whatever, my life is officially over.

"Couldn't get a date Jules?" Bailey walks past me the next morning at breakfast.

"What is your problem?" I say, she stares at me. "You said you wanted to be friends, but unless Adam's around you're a total bitch."

"I have a problem with anyone who feels like they have to prove something," She says, "When they have something incredible right in front of their face." She stomps off. What the hell does that mean?

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Bye Bye Benny

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I know people wanted a little bit more to happen, thats what this chapter is for! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bye Bye Benny**

"I'll tell you what it means," Portman says when I sit down and ask the guys about Bailey's little comment, "It means, Bailey is a psycho, and you shouldn't listen to anything she says."

"Maybe," I sigh, "Doesn't solve my problem though."

"Just go stag Julie," Luis shrugs, "It's not the end of the world." He stops and looks at me. "Wait, there was this guy on cross country, he said he didn't have a date."

"Really?" I look up. Thank God for Luis's track friends, they're all pretty cool guys too.

"Yeah sure!" He says, "Hold on." So I guess he's not mad at me any more. Yay!

* * *

So Luis's friend is named Tyler and he's really nice and kind of cute too. He says he'd love to take me, and its cool that we're going as just friends because he knows I'm with Ben Forrester, and he's from California and has a serious girlfriend back home, so that's kind of perfect and everything. When I explain all this to Ben in Chem he seems very distracted. 

"That's good," he says, "I'm glad you're going I guess."

"Are you feeling OK?" I ask him, "You look really pale, and well, frankly, I'm worried."

"I'm fine baby, I swear," He says, "You wanna come over tonight?"

"I can't, first scrimmage of the year," I shrug, "We have some Duck stuff to do after."

"OK, cool," He nods. "Listen, um, the next time we do hang out, I want to talk to you about something."

* * *

"He's totally going to ask you out," Connie nods, Karen next to her completely agreeing. We love hanging out with her, as I said before she's totally fun. "What else could it be?" 

"Maybe he wants to end it," I say biting my lower lip.

"Maybe you should just lay it down," Karen says, skillfully applying some eyeliner, "Like I did with Dean. It was like sorry babe, I think you're great and all, and making out with you is totally kick ass, but unless I get some kind of commitment, this," she gestures to her mid section, "Is totally off limits."

"Ben's already been in my off limit zone," I sigh, "Or at least the top half."

"It's kind of fun," Connie smiles, "Not having an off limits zone anymore." She sighs happily, "I love that I'm so in love."

"Ugh, Connie," Karen makes a face, "I just had lunch!" Seriously, I love this girl!

"You just wish that you had a mature loving relationship like the one that Guy and I share," she smiles. "Last night we talked about what we want to name our children." I roll my eyes.

"Yes it's so mature," I giggle pulling one of her notebooks out of her bag, "To write, ooh, this one's my favorite, 'Dr. and Mrs. Guy Germaine!' all over your notebooks!" She snatches it back indignantly.

"Guy might be a doctor," She huffs, "You don't know, and my mind wanders and I doodle, is that so wrong?" Her face softens and she starts laughing, "OK, so, I'm still a little crushy, its totally healthy!"

"Sure it is honey," Karen nods.

* * *

After scrimmage I am totally pooped! I just want to like collapse in bed, and never move again, because post scrimmage we have to do analysis with Orion, which just wears your brain out as much as your body. It sucks. So I go up to my room, and just open the door. 

"Uh knock much?" I hear Janet say as she pulls herself off of her boyfriend.

"I live here," I remind her.

"Whatever," She rolls her eyes, and lays a long very wet kiss on him. "I'll be right back baby, I have to pee." Lovely, yes, she's that tactful.

"Hey Gaffney," He winks at me, I nod, "You wanna hang out some time?" I stare at him.

"Excuse me?" I manage to say, I'm completely grossed out right now. I mean, I assume that when he says "hang out" he means in the way that Ben and I hang out.

"I mean I know you're hooking up with Forrester," He shrugs, "I know he's not into commitments, so I figure you're free."

"You're with Janet," I say, as if he needs remembering.

"And?" He shrugs, "She wouldn't have to know."

"I don't think so," I say quickly.

"Your loss," he shrugs, "Tell Janet I had to head out, will ya babe?" He winks at me again and walks out. Ugh, I feel totally violated. Suddenly a voice pops into my head. "Her name is Julie, not babe." God Adam, please get out of my head.

* * *

"He said what?" Ben looks at me confused, I went to go see him anyway, because well, I was pretty pissed off. "No, Julie I haven't really told anyone about us, I mean, maybe a few people have seen us. But it's not anyone's business; I don't go around talking about it." 

"Really," I look at him, he smiles at me, and pushes my hair behind my ear.

"I like that you're my little secret Jules," He kisses me, "And I don't mean that in an ashamed way. I like that you haven't hooked up with a ton of guys, and I don't have to listen to locker room chit chat about how hot you are, and how much fun this guy had with you and crap like that." I kiss him this time. That is so the sweetest thing he has ever said to me. I mean, how many guys actually count that you have like zip experience as an asset?

"You said you want to talk to me about something?" I say sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah," he nods, and puts his hand on my knee. "I was thinking the other day. About this thing we're doing,"

"What thing?" Please, please don't let him be having second thoughts. "Our project?" Maybe if I tease him, he'll remember why he likes me.

"You know what thing," he laughs and kisses me, "When are we taking this to the next level?" Does he want to date now? Does he want to be my boyfriend? Please let that be it! He kisses me, oh the joy of kissing Ben Forrester. "I want you Julie." Oh, that next level, heh, funny, I'm not so sure that's a level I want to go to unless the person is my boyfriend.

"Ben, I don't think," I shake my head and he kisses me again. Ah, how can I say no to that? I mean, he's such a good kisser, my toes curl just thinking about the kissing. I lose control a little bit and he pushes me underneath him. "No."

"No?" He says surprised, "What do you mean no?"

"Uh, I mean, no," I say, "I don't want to have sex with you."

"Oh come on Julie," he laughs, and starts kissing me again. He is totally not getting this.

"Ben, get off" I shove him off of me. I stand up.

"No one says no to me!" He says, not violently, or even angry, just confused. It's like he's completely thrown off that I'm not falling to my knees to beg him to sleep with me.

"I just did," I say indignantly, "See you in class tomorrow Ben."

"Fine, leave I don't need you babe!" I roll my eyes. He really is such a tool. "I can get any girl in this school." He shouts after me as I walk down the hall. "You'll regret this." I'm so sure.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	9. A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note: Yes, I got rid of Ben. He's gone, almost. We sort of see the last of him in this chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed that last little bit. Hope you guys like this one just as much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A perfect Moment**

The next day at breakfast I notice people staring at me, and girls whispering about me. Strange, I can't think of why? Even once I get to our table the guys are really quiet. I look at them, and they just stare straight down.

"What is it?" I ask them, "Do I have something on my face?" I look over at Portman who just shrugs and looks away. Ken shakes his head at me. "Guys, seriously, what is the deal?"

"We didn't think you'd sleep with him Cat," Russ says, "I mean, the making out we get, sort of, but"

"WHAT?" I say.

"Ben Forrester," Dwayne says, "It's all around the school."

"I didn't sleep with Ben," I say, "I mean, he wanted to but I didn't."

"He said you did," Portman shrugs.

"Who are you going to believe?" I say, trying not to cry. It's bad enough I lost Ben, but if the Ducks don't believe me. I stand up and walk over to the door, just wanting to be somewhere else, and I pass where he's eating.

"There she is," he smirks, "I'm surprised you aren't having trouble walking."

"Bite me," I say sharply.

"Mmm, all in good time baby," he laughs, "You weren't this feisty yesterday, not that I didn't have fun." He smirks at his buddies who high five him. I'm holding back tears still, and I start walking quickly, not even noticing when I bump into Adam on his way in.

"Is it true?" He asks, I look up at him and shake my head furiously. "OK, I'll take care of it." He moves past me, "Leave her alone man."

"You say something Banks?" Ben says, standing up and walking over to him. "You gonna protect that slut?" My tears turn to rage inside of me, I want to kill him, I know I could too.

"Take it back!" Adam steps up to him. I never even realized, Adam is actually taller than Ben.

"What's to take back man?" Ben laughs indignantly, "Little tramp fucked me good."

"Think twice before you say anything like that about Julie again, you worthless son of a bitch" Adam says towering over him.

"You want a turn with her?" Ben smiles, "She's all yours, probably string you along too," he looks right at me, "She's a little tease, but that makes getting through even better." This is all Adam can take, he tackles Ben to the ground and punches him hard in the face. This kind of behavior I would expect from Portman or Fulton or even Charlie, but not from him.

"Adam stop!" I say pulling him off, I whisper in his ear, "He's not worth it." Adam smiles at me.

"But you are," he says softly, and then looks over at Ben, "Stay the hell away from my team mates."

* * *

After history Connie and I walk out. 

"I'm telling you Cons," I shake my head, "I've never seen him do anything like that, except that one time he and Charlie started beating on each other at the game last year. I don't know what got into him." Connie just laughs.

"Come on Julie," she says, "Even you can't be that clueless!"

"What do you mean?" I say, apparently I am that clueless.

"Banks is crazy about you," she smiles, "He always has been."

"No," I say, "Not a chance! He likes Bailey," I mean, everyone knows that. Adam Banks does not like me, to him I'm just one of the guys.

"He does, but not as much as he likes you," Connie sighs, "I mean, when they hooked up this summer it was just because you weren't around, and then once school started you were with Ben." She looks over at me, "Come on, don't you remember during the Goodwill Games, the day that we met Russ, we were stretching, and Portman was being all Portman and I think he called you babe, and then Adam said,"

"'Her name is Julie, not babe,'" I stop, and he does always compliment me. "Oh my God! He likes me! Connie this is bad."

"Why is it bad?" She says, "For God sakes Jules, he's liked you for three years, if he thought you liked him,"

"He'd break up with Bailey," I say quietly, "And she already doesn't like me, and she's a psycho."

* * *

OK, so I really appreciate the black eye that Adam gave Ben, really I do, except now that I know he likes me, I can't look at him. It's weird, like every time I see him, I blush. Bailey's sitting next to him now, because its lunch, she looks really pissed, Adam's talking furiously. She just keeps shaking her head, her face bright red. So maybe I accidentally on purpose walk past them to overhear what they're talking about. 

"Bailey, it's not like that," he says, "You heard the things he was saying, I had to do something."

"It's not just the fight," she says angrily, "I see the way you look at her, and I'm sick of it!"

"The way I look at her?" Adam says, "What way would that be?"

"Like you're goddamn in love with her!" She screeches. "OK, I know you only hooked up with me because she wasn't around this summer so you couldn't follow her around like a freaking puppy dog hoping for scraps of attention she throws you!"

"Bailey that's not true!" He insists.

"Then why did you put off asking me out until school started, Adam?" She says flatly, "Why not until after we got back, and you see that now all of a sudden your precious Julie is a total skank, did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Did she just call me a skank? OK, I'll admit, my new clothes aren't exactly conservative, but I'd hardly say that I was a skank! And yes, maybe the whole Ben thing was sort of, Oh my God! I'm a skank.

* * *

"You're not a skank," Portman says, I bang my head against the locker next to him. "You're not, I hook up with skanks, I respect you way too much for you to be one." 

"But I mean, she was totally right about how I treat Adam!" I sigh quietly. "I basically ignore him."

"Yes, the psycho bitch called you out on that one," he nods, "You treat Banksie like crap, but the loser puts up with it."

"Hey guys," Connie walks over, "So, did you talk to Adam?" She smiles hopefully.

"No," I grunt, "But I overheard him and Bailey fighting about me. Apparently little miss perfect thinks I'm a skank!"

"Oh," Connie says non committally, and goes to her locker, which is a few down from Portman's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stare at her.

"Well, its just, a lot of the girls have been saying that," she shrugs. "I mean, you're not friends with a lot of girls, just really me, so I guess, you wouldn't have heard."

"Why didn't you tell me that people were talking about me behind my back?" I say shocked. She looks at me, her eyes really wide. "I mean, you don't think that do you?"

"Well," she sighs and looks at me, "Not really, but I can see why people would say it. I mean, the new look isn't exactly, well, you look a little skanky, and then you and Ben weren't really discreet were you?"

"Me and Ben were no different then you and Guy!" I retort.

"Yeah," Connie nods. "But Guy's my boyfriend, Ben was just this guy you were hooking up with. See the difference?" I blink at her twice. "Julie I'm really sorry. I mean, most people didn't say anything to me, because they know we're friends, but still, some people did."

* * *

OK, so, in 24 hours I have lost a boyfriendish thing, a really good friend, because I can't talk to him, and found out that the entire female student body thinks I'm a skank. This is what you call, a bad day. So I go back to the room and get changed out of my skirt and tank, and into my old jeans, which now that I look at them, since I grew a little bit, aren't so baggy. I get an idea, and I pick up the tank off the floor, and pull it on. I go to the closet and pull out this old dress type shirt I used to wear and put it on and tie it up. I smile and look over in the mirror. I look cute, but still like myself. I smile and walk outside, sitting on the steps out side is Adam. 

"Hi," I say quietly. He looks over and smiles at me.

"Hi," he says just as quiet.

"Can I sit?" I ask.

"Sure," he shrugs. "Is this new?" He looks at what I'm wearing.

"No," I shake my head, "Old actually, just a new way."

"Right," he says. "Listen Julie, about this morning,"

"I wanted to thank you," I say softly, "I mean, I can't believe he was telling people."

"I knew it wasn't true," he says defiantly, I smile. "I did, I mean, sure you're different, this year, but you still wouldn't, I mean would you?"

"No," I say quickly, "I mean, not like never, but just not _yet _and not with someone who isn't even my boyfriend."

"Yeah," He says, looking down, "Bailey broke up with me."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"No you're not," he laughs, "You thought she was a psycho."

"Yeah," I start laughing, he looks over at me.

"Julie, I um," he looks straight into my eyes, "I'm glad you're wearing your old clothes." I close my eyes, as I feel him coming towards me. He kisses me and I kiss back, and it's the most amazing thing ever. I feel completely electric, like everything is running through my body, he takes his hands a cups them around my head holding me close. How is it possible that I've missed out on feeling like this for three years?

"Adam," I say softly, pulling away, he looks at me, slightly hurt, like he's afraid I'm going to say something else. Something that indicates I didn't like kissing him. "You're a really good kisser." He smiles and laughs. We kiss again. "Adam, um, do you want to come upstairs?"

"I would love to come upstairs," he nods, we're holding hands. I'm holding hands with Adam Banks, and I actually feel happier than every kiss that I had with Ben Forrester. By the time we get up to my room all I want to do is kiss him again. When we get up to my (thankfully empty) room, he kisses me again this time we pull back and I'm laying under him on my bed. "Julie," he whispers, and kisses me. "It was always you." I nod.

"I know," I whisper and we kiss again. "Somewhere deep inside, I knew it was always you too." He smiles at me, we start kissing and holding each other. "I feel safe with you," I whisper, as he starts to kiss my neck. I keep my eyes firmly shut. I want to enjoy every single minute of this, because who knows if it's even real. This could be just the most awesome dream ever. "Adam," I moan softly, "if you want to, we could,"

"You've spent too much time with guys like Ben Forrester and Scooter," he shakes his head, "I just want to kiss you right now Julie." He kisses me again. Seriously, could this moment be more perfect? I don't think so!

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	10. Back With The Guys

**Author's Note: So, all good things must come to an end. Yes this is it. Now, I do have this idea to write a companion, telling the story from Adam's perspective. What do you guys think? Let me know! Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Back with the Guys**

Adam and I stayed up really late, talking and kissing and just being together. It got to the point where he missed the last bus home so he had to stay over in the guy's dorm. I didn't mind this so much. He told me all about this summer and how he was really disappointed that I had to go home, and how Linda had introduced him to Bailey, and they just started spending time together. He told me that the only reason he even asked her out was because I was with Ben, and he figured he should just get over me. I told him all about how whenever I saw him kissing Bailey I got a huge knot in my stomach, and that's what made me realize that I really, really like him. And I told him how anytime Ben tried to move more forward I would feel really uncomfortable, because it just didn't quite feel right. Anyway, now its morning, and I'm picking out my clothes for school. I just pull out a pair of jeans and throw my Duck jersey on, I very quickly pull my hair back into a ponytail and look in the mirror. Perfect.

"Oh I see we're back to that," Janet nods, emerging from the bathroom. "Thank God!"

"What?" I look at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but last night when Carl asked if I thought you'd be interested in a three way," she rolled her eyes, "I knew I needed my dowdy little room mate back." God, why does she go out with that guy?

"Well, I'm back," I smile. I rush out, I want to make sure I meet Adam for breakfast. While I'm rushing I bump into someone.

"Oh," Bailey stares at me, "You."

"Hi," I mumble, and walk past her. I do feel bad, I mean, I hooked up with her boyfriend a half hour after she broke up with him. It's sort of a nasty and dare I say it, skanky, thing to do.

"Are you going to dump Adam once you have sex with him too?" She says, I stop and turn around. "Make a big public scene about it. Is that what happened with Scooter too? Or he probably just got bored with waiting right? Ben said that you teased him a lot."

"I'm better for Adam than you ever were," I snap. "You don't know him, or understand him. And how pathetic are you? Spending months with a guy who you knew liked someone else."

"At least I'm not a boyfriend stealing slut!" She says stepping close to me, "You can put those old clothes on Julie, but everyone still knows. Everyone knows that this whole tom boy thing is just another pathetic ploy to get those guys to pay attention to you. It's always all about you right? I mean, you were Julie Gaffney, their cool hockey buddy, and when that wasn't enough to keep them around anymore, you had to become Julie Gaffney super slut, and now you're going back to the whole tom boy thing, because it turns out they don't like you like that either."

"Look, I'm sorry OK?" I look her straight in the eye. "Maybe if you tried being genuine every once in a while people wouldn't think you're such a bitch." I turn around and stamp off. There goes my perfect morning.

* * *

It is restored when I go to my locker and find a white daisy sitting in it. Adam is so super sweet. There's a note too. 

_I really want to kiss you but I know you hate it._

I smile and turn and see him down the hall. I wave cautiously. He laughs and waves back.

"You look way too happy," Connie says walking over. "I take it this isn't a make up present from Ben."

"Nope," I smile, "It's a I'm so happy we got together present from Adam!"

"Yay!" She squeals and hugs me. "And I'm super super sorry for what I said yesterday!"

"No its OK," I shake my head. "I needed the wakeup call. I was being someone I'm not. And you know what, it was stupid, I like me." She starts laughing.

"That was so cheesy!" She says, "But I'm glad. Come on we have history, and then you have to find a new Chem partner."

"Oh God!" I groan. I hadn't even thought about Chem. Although, with another partner, I'm thinking my grades would probably get better.

"Bailey alert," Connie hisses.

"No it's OK, we already had a run in before breakfast." I shake my head. "I think the just never talking to each other ever thing is going to really work for me and Bails." Connie nods.

"So, is Adam going to take you on Saturday?" She asks me.

"No," I shake my head again, "I can't bail on Tyler like that. But he is going to go, and we're going to hang out afterwards."

"Guy got a hotel room for afterwards," She giggles. "Anything in that family planned for you and Adam this weekend?" She winks at me.

"Connie, we just started going out yesterday!" I shake my head. "You're worse than the guys with the one track mind."

* * *

The weekend came way faster than any other event in my life. I made Connie go back to the mall with me and exchange the red dress for a completely different one. This one is a sort of sea foam green satin, it's full length not short, and it has these amazing criss cross straps in the back. It's totally classic. When Karen saw it she said it suited me because it was "way Kate Hudson!" I chose green because Adam said it was his favorite color on me. Which is so pathetic and girlfriendy of me, but I'm a pathetic girlfriend now, so I can get away with stuff like that. I'm sitting with the team, and Tyler obviously, who's being really super sweet about the whole, my boyfriend is also sitting with us thing. The whole situation isn't even that awkward. It was kind of awkward at the beginning, but we have this system, that system being Tyler doesn't dance ever, like Brandon Walsh, so if I want to dance, I have to dance with my boyfriend. I'm not sure if I buy the whole Tyler doesn't dance ever thing, but it's nice nonetheless. I finally met Tammy. She's really sweet, and very pretty, and like Connie said, she and Fulton are totally cute. When she found out that me and Adam were going out she like practically strangled me with a hug. She said that he'd been talking about how much he liked me "Since like, they got back from LA!" Wow, did everyone know about this but me? 

"Can I just say," Adam says as we slowdance at the end of the night, and when I say slow dance I mean in that totally sweet old fashioned way, his one hand is in the small of my back and mine around his back and we're holding hands, "That I never in my whole life thought that this day would come."

"Whatever do you mean Adam?" I tease him.

"I mean, this," He says, with a smile. "Me slow dancing, with Julie Gaffney."

"We've slow danced before," I say quietly. And we have, this time last year actually. He asked me to dance while Scooter went off and smoked a joint with Rick Riley. I tell you I can really pick 'em!

"Yeah," he says, "But now I can do this," He leans down and kisses me. "I love you Julie." I smile and press myself close to him.

"I love you too," I say my head resting on his shoulder. I look over my shoulder and see the guys give me a thumbs up from across the room. I laugh softly and raise my eyebrows. I've never been happier to be one of the guys.

* * *


End file.
